1000 Ways to Die (season 10)
WARNING: The real deaths portrayed in this show are based on true events (with other shows and movies) and are extremely graphic. Names have been changed to protect the identities of real people, including the deceased. Do not attempt to try any kind of actions depicted, OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE! (Also, this show contains language and graphic violent content. An important advice: if you're easily offended and you'll get scared so bad, then stop reading...unless you'll get used to those death segment title names and details, if you dare.) And now here are all of the upcoming “1000 Ways to Die” episodes (in Season 10). Episode 110: "Death Meets World" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the popular TV series "Boy Meets World" & "Girl Meets World".) * Way to Die #864: ''Water You Algae-Ing About? (a.k.a. Water You Swimming)'' On February 20, 2006, in Caruaru, Brazil. A female convict named Diane Leanna (parody of Amy DeChant & Anne Gates) goes on the run from the police. With no place to go, she goes swimming in the lake, unaware it contains blue-green algae causing some water to be contaminated. As the police watches Diane, she drinks contaminated water while swimming, until she feels sick, and contaminated water contains poisonous, causing her to die from toxins and illness, along with drowning, and the police gloat about Diane Leanna's death. * Way to Die #740: ''Pecked Up (a.k.a. Attack of the Chickens)'' On May 22, 2015, in Abilene, TX. A man named Brandon Donaldson (parody of Dennis Bradford), who tries to capture the bunch of the chickens and into the chicken cage. Although, Donald forgot the padlock, that's in a back of his truck so he must go get it, but the chickens escape and now, the chickens, who are mad, pecking at him, all over his body, until he died spesis infection, along with pecking injuries. * Way to Die #798: ''Electro-Shook (a.k.a. Shocking Japanese)'' On September 1, 1998, in Yokohama, Japan, A male wannabe Japanese geologist named Makoshimo tries to check on the seismograph machines. Then one day, an earthquake rumbles, a machine pops out, creating a seismic shockwave until the seismograph machines blow up and Makoshimo was killed by shockwave electrocution. * Way to Die #724: ''Jurassic Dead (a.k.a. Dino-Sore)'' On April 23, 2006. in Washington, D.C. A museum thief named Gary, shoots a security guard with a tranquilizer dart gun, passes through the security and enters the museum, where he meets a skull of the dinosaur skeletons on display at the exhibit, though he accidentally shoots the bones with a dart gun, creating a small crack, comes crashing down on Gary and the carnivore's teeth impales his body, and was chomped in half by the dinosaur, causing him to die of bisection injuries. * Way to Die #757: ''You'll Be Swept Away Monsoon (a.k.a. See You Monsoon)'' On August 28, 2017, in Bangladesh. During monsoon, a couple named Kendra & Kameron hides in an abandoned hut, when suddenly, flash floods and landslides triggered by torrential rain swept away an abandoned hut in a district, and Kendra & Kameron were killed by drowning and suffocation. * Way to Die #772: ''Pro-Pain (a.k.a. Propane Boom)'' On January 9, 1998, in Waco, TX. A con artist named Kane Krull, poses as a propane manager, stole a propane tank and escapes from the propane management, and went to the abandoned shack, but there's no electricity and the weather is blizzard and cold, so Kane turns on the propane tank, and as he lights up a match, it creates an explosion, causing a shockwave and Kane Krull is killed in the fire and the explosion. * Way to Die #335: ''De-Powered Ranger (a.k.a. Car Acci-Damaged)'' On September 3, 2001, in San Francisco, CA. A wannabe actress named Trini Kwan will be one of the superheroes, but she was late for the meeting, so she drives faster, though as the car swerved violently across the road before hitting the roadside rock face and flipping several times before hitting the safety rail and plunging over the bank, Trini Kwan got killed in a car accident. Episode 111: "I Shouldn't Be Alive" (TITLE DERIVED FROM: An "Animal Planet TV series of the same name".; NOTE: This is the second and last original episode not to feature the death of a male.) * Way to Die #731: ''Deer Today, Gone Tommorow (a.k.a. Deer End)'' On May 14, 2016, in Flathead Forest, MT. Two female junkies, Bambi (parody of Sandi Nieves) & Bella (parody of Stella Lipczynska), get high on marijuana, decide to do some hunting, but a deer has arrived, so Bambi says "Oh, Deer." And Bella says "Oh, Deer - is right." And a deer attacks Bambi & Bella, by giving them ticks and Lyme diseases, causing both women to die from the deer illness. * Way to Die #789: ''Slend-Dead (a.k.a. Light's Out)'' On April 24, 2015, in Waukesha, WI. A person named Lana Bergen (parody of Anissa Weier & Wendy Evans), who believes in Slenderman decides to go camping in a forest, but she gets lost and her flashlight loses power. During the night, her ex-boyfriend named, Randy Weiss, disguised as the Slenderman, who took a branch, sharpening it and impales Lana Bergen in the stomach while surrounded. * Way to Die #716: ''O-Limp-Ics (a.k.a. Butter-Bam-Bam)'' On July 1, 2016, in Rio De Janerio, Brazil. A runner for the Olympics named Bess Ann Sawyer (parody of Sandra and Beth Andersen), who cheats by smearing butter onto her sneakers and slides down the track while running. Bess practiced and could run 5 laps without tripping once. When the big day came, it started raining. Bess slips on the rain and because there was still butter on her shoes, she hits a wall so fast her neck snaps backwards and her skull gets fractured, causing her to die. * Way to Die #525: ''Coff Offed (a.k.a. Coffin Too Much)'' On October 13, 2008, in Altoona, PA. A friend named Ashley Gymond (parody of Gunn-Britt Ashfield) bets 2 other friends, Britta & Ginny, that she can survive in a coffin for a day straight. Ashley is put inside a coffin, and her friends leave. Ashley inside the coffin realizes that there is no air inside the coffin, and manages to get the coffin open. When she sticks is head out, the coffin door closes on her neck and partially decapitates her and partially chokes her from the pressure applied to his windpipe, causing her death. * Way to Die #552: ''Dust in the Windstorm (a.k.a. Dust-Bowled Over)'' On March 3, 1933, in Anadarko, OK. As the dust bowl has arrived, a woman named Ginger Goldwood is poor and spoiled. She screams for help, but no one has come to her aide, because people packed up and moved away for safety. Surrounded and trapped in the dust storm, Ginger Goldwood fell ill and died of dust pneumonia and malnutrition. * Way to Die #537: ''Scoot Happens (a.k.a. Rebel Does Reckless)'' On October 7, 2013, in Dallas, TX. A rebel teenager named Debbie (parody of Daphne Abdela) rides on a scooter, but she was involved in a traffic accident with a truck, driven by Debbie's parents, which made a U-turn in front of Dallas, who was killed in a scooter accident, and her parents gloat about Debbie's death. * Way to Die #587: ''Axe-Phyxiate (a.k.a. Axe'd Out)'' On April 19, 1892, in London, England. A teenage woman named Bonnie Elizabeth (parody of Lizzie Borden), who is deported from Massachusetts and is sentenced to death in Tower Hill for the murder of her father and her stepmother earlier (which haven't shown). An executioner, Griffs, took multiple blows of the axe to sever her head, causing Bonnie Elizabeth to die from decapitation and sometimes, asphyxiation. Episode 112: "Hoarding Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the popular TV series "Hoarding: Buried Alive".) * Way to Die #821: ''Sleep Freeze (a.k.a. So Lazy & So Frozen)'' On July 1, 2008, in Antarctica. A lazy victim named Tyrone, who has narcolepsy fall asleep in the center of the ice, until a hour later, because of the blizzard and extreme cold temperatures, he died from hypothermia and becomes a frozen solid of ice. * Way to Die #887: ''Heart Beaten (a.k.a. Struck in the Heart)'' On June 4, 2014, in Bangkok, Thailand. An annihilator named Victor is stalking his soon-to-be ex-wife named Victoria around in the house and he breaks through the window. Furious, Victoria trips Victor onto the floor and strikes him five times with a heavy-duty hammer. Victor survives but as he stands up and takes five steps towards Victoria, he collapses and dies from heart attack, much to Victoria's relief. * Way to Die #852: ''Doppel-Gang Banged (a.k.a. Die-Clone)'' On May 15, 2015, in Chickasha, OK. A criminal convict named Tyke poses as a twin brother for Mike. Tyke will steal Mike's identity and social security and will rob money at the store, but an F-5 twister is coming, so Mike pushes Tyke onto the ground and went back inside, locks the door, and heads for the basement. But just as Tyke is about to break down the door, he and the building wipes out by an F-5 tornado, flies around and is fatally killed on the ground. As the tornado clears an hour later, Mike noticed Tyke's dead and Mike is relieved. * Way to Die #739: ''Die-Gara Falling (a.k.a. Swept Away)'' On August 14, 2011, in Niagara Falls, Ontario. A female tourist named Myra Harper (parody of Margie "Maggie" Hamilton) was visiting the falls when she climbed over the railing and straddled it while holding an umbrella. Myra apparently lost her balance and fell into the water when she stood up to climb back over. She fell into the swift-moving river about 80 feet upstream from the brink of the Horseshoe Falls. Myra was swept over Niagara Falls and presumed drowned after falling from a railing along the Canadian side of the Niagara River. * Way to Die #433: ''Bruised Lee (a.k.a. Head Dead)'' On July 20, 2013, in Kowloon Tong, Hong Kong. A wannabe actor named Lee Brown (parody of Bruce Lee) wants to be in the part of the movie, so his co-actor, Wang Mondo (parody of Raymond Chow) "do" give Lee Brown a part of the movie. Wang hits Lee Brown on the head several times so hard, impacts cause traumatic brain injury (bleeding, bruising and massive swelling of the brain), causing Lee Brown's death and Wang Mondo bows to Lee Brown. * Way to Die #474: ''Crane Dis-Mantle'd (a.k.a. Pain By Crane)'' On July 7, 2017, in Richardson, TX. During a strongest thunderstorm, two wannabe workers, Felicia & Morgan, try to work on the crane, when suddenly strong winds and storms blew the crane away as Felicia & Morgan are watching in horror, because when a crane collapsed as Felicia & Morgan worked to dismantle the crane in the campus, Felicia & Morgan were killed instantly. * Way to Die #495: ''Bus-Dead (a.k.a. Bus-Ting Loose)'' On March 20, 2013, in South Burlington, VT, A wannabe tourist bus driver named Mick stolen a tourist bus driver with four escape prison inmates, Zeke, Link, Derek & Jake, until the police goes after Mick and the four escaped inmates, until the bus falls down, crashes over a cliff, killing Mick & Zeke & Link & Derek & Jake, much to the happiness of the police. Episode 113: "MegaDeath" (TITLE REFERENCES: Spoofs the Television series "MegaDisasters".) * Way to Die #605: ''Hell-icopter (a.k.a. Helicopped-Out)'' On September 5, 2015, in St. Paul, MN. A wannabe helicopter pilot named Jacob Roberts, steals a helicopter and takes off. Little did he know, there was a malfunction, because no one has allowed to used it until it's completely repaired earlier, but unfortunately, it didn't and Jacob never wore helmet and a malfunctioned helicopter comes crashing down onto the crop field and Jacob Roberts was killed in the crash. * Way to Die #736: ''Volcanic Yellow-Stoned (a.k.a. Super-Duper Volcano)'' On December 21, 2012, in Yellowstone National Park, WY. During the Mayan Doomsday (which isn't real), two arguing marijuana stoners, Gina & Grant, smoke marijuana while watching the geyser in Yellowstone, when suddenly, an earthquake rumbles turning a geyser into a supervolcano, creating a hyper eruption and Gina & Grant were killed in a super-volcanic eruption. * Way to Die #649: ''Beamed Out (a.k.a. You're Gamma Be Dead)'' On August 3, 2008, in Miami, FL. Two scientists, Travis & Bob, took a man (the same man who stole his victim's laptop) to the gamma ray laboratory and locks him onto the target stand, so Travis & Bob beams up the gamma ray laser cannon, and activates it. The gamma ray bursts from the laser cannon and onto the male thief's heart, killing him, and two scientists, Travis & Bob, are happily amused. * Way to Die #660: ''Volcanic Gas-Phyxiation (a.k.a. Bubble Burst-Out)'' On August 26, 2016, in Cameroon, West Africa, a former criminal named Charles Johnston (parody of John Jonchuck) escaped from USA and went to West Africa after murdered his ex-wife (which aren't shown), stole the boat with two oars, and rows to Lake Nyos above the dormant volcano, when suddenly, an earthquake rumbles, causing a volcano to start erupting and it had become laden with carbon dioxide gas, which suddenly bubbled, that burst out of the lake and Charles Johnston died from asphyxiation. * Way to Die #352: ''Wife + Knife = Life... Over (a.k.a. Knife Offed)'' On March 29, 2014, in Denver, CO, a nagging housewife named Clarissa Stepford (parody of Melissa Ann Shepard), who's nagging at her husband named Earl, who is forced to do some housework, or she'll threatens Earl with one of the kitchen knives. One day, Earl accidentally drop a rolling pin onto the floor and Clarissa has heard the sound, so she goes back to the kitchen and prepares to pose a threat against Earl, but Clarissa slips on the rolling pin and falling own onto the floor while holding a knife and stabs herself through her open left eye, causing to die slowly from impalement and bleeding out, much to Earl's relief. * Way to Die #373: ''Jet-Scarred (a.k.a. Death Race)'' On June 8, 1999, in Jefferson City, MO, a wannabe jetcar racer named Blake Grant, who has to start driving a jet car, but is pursued by the police because Blake destroyed his rivals earlier (which aren't shown), so Blake drives away from the the jetcar race stadium and is but continued on without slowing. He crossed a dirt mall onto a second strip where he rolled over and landed in a grove of trees, and is killed in the jet-car crash accident, much to the horror of the police. * Way to Die #390: ''Deadline Between Loathe & Haiti (a.k.a. Get Haiti to Crumble)'' On January 12, 2015, in Haiti. A loving & dispute Haitian couple, Celestine & Christophe, are living in an abandoned building while making a dead line, when suddenly, an earthquake rumbles, and the Haitian couple are in the middle of the "dead" line. An earthquake has rumbling causing the abandon building to crumbles down onto Celestine & Christophe, killing them instantly. Episode 114: "Dead Ringers" (TITLE DERIVED FROM: The "1988 Film of the Same Name" with Jeremy Irons.) * Way to Die #8: ''Mad-A-Gas-Scarred! (a.k.a. It's a Mad Madagascar)'' On October 25, 2011, in Antananarivo, Madagascar. A criminal convict named Bob Jerome (parody of John Brooks) escapes from USA after committing some crimes earlier, hides is the natural gas building in Madagascar, but as he turns it on and lights up a match, it can cause a massive explosion, and Bob Jerome is killed in an fiery explosion. * Way to Die #81: ''Elevate-Dead (a.k.a. Stuck in the Elevator)'' On July 17, 2009, in Lowell, MA. An incompetence worker named Gerald Davis (parody of David Gehrard) goes to the elevator, but he gets stuck, not knowing, his boss turns off the electricity and puts the signs on the doors outside saying "Closed Until Further Notice". Gerald Davis screams for help but no one comes to his aide. He was trapped in the elevator for a week until he succumbs to dehydration and starvation, and sometimes, asphyxiation, meaning he died. * Way to Die #29: ''Ban-Nana (a.k.a. Banned-Anna Goes Bananas)'' On May 20, 2013, in Des Moines, IA. A robber named Anna Prima (parody of Martha Ann & Clara Phillips), who disguised as an old woman wearing bandana (kerchief) on her head, steals some bananas from the groceries and goes home to pig out on them. When Anna gets to the bananas, she eats 5 at once, but she suffocates - not from the bananas itself, but because she was allergic to bananas and her windpipe clogs up his throat, causing her to die from asphyxiation. * Way to Die #60: ''Tanked Out (a.k.a. Road Rampage)'' On May 18, 1995, in San Diego, CA. A former criminal convict named Saul Nicholson (parody of Shawn T. Nelson) poses the U.S. Army veteran, stole an armory tank from the air force and went on a rampage but is caught on a concrete median of a route, as attempted to cross the median into the oncoming traffic and, the police patrol shoots a grenade from its launcher, through the cannon and into the tank and as the policemen scramble for safety, Saul Nicholson was killed in the grenade explosion and the tank explodes. * Way to Die #15: ''K.O. Bombing (a.k.a. Bombshell Blast)'' On April 19, 1995, in Oklahoma City, OK. A wannabe terrorist named Timmy Terrance (parody of Timothy McVeigh & Terry Nichols) goes on the run from the police and hides in the abandoned building, prepares to detonate a bomb, causing to be blast out destroying the abandoned building and Timmy Terrance is killed in the bomb explosion. * Way to Die #35: ''Pyro-Blast Off (a.k.a. Soufriere Hills of Fire)'' On July 18, 2000, in Plymouth, Montserrat. The Soufrière Hills volcano became active as it erupts, creating a pyroclastic flow. A couple, Fiona (parody of Shawna Forde) & Dugan (parody of Glen Sapp & Derek Peters), arguing in the path of a volcanic destruction and both of them were killed by a pyroclastic flow from a volcanic eruption. * Way to Die #83: ''Cherno-Boom (a.k.a. Chernobyl Casualties)'' On April 26, 1986, in Chernobyl, Ukraine. A wannabe nuclear power plant named Vladimir, who has accidentally malfunctioned the whole plant causing a nuclear explosion and Vladimir is killed in the nuclear explosion, with contamination & cancer & deformities. Episode 115: "Arson Attack" (TITLE REFERENCE: A wildfire-related event in this episode - See "Way to Die #961"). * Way to Die #961: ''Wild-Flammable (a.k.a. Fire Down Below)'' On August 19, 2017, in Boise, ID. During a wildfire season, a female wannabe firefighter named Mary Farrell (parody of Felicia Morgan) tries to escape instead of putting out the fires, until the tree, caught on fire, comes crashing down on Mary Farrell, and she was killed by the falling tree with fire. * Way to Die #928: ''Hot-Air Balloon Burst (a.k.a. Balloon Blast-Off)'' On June 6, 2007, in Louisville, KY. A wannabe couple, Richie & Emmy, stole a balloon, flying upward on the night, want to be married, but is concluded with an explosion, caused by a dynamite stick Richie used instead of the candle. They both died suddenly from an accident in the hot-air balloon caused by the dynamite explosion. * Way to Die #935: ''Ty-Phoney Weather (a.k.a. Typhoon Storm-Out)'' On August 29, 2015, in Thailand. A male con artist named Bolaven pose as a wannabe phoney weatherman, informing to those grown-up people that the weather will be sunny day, but little did Bolaven know, there was a typhoon approaching, and instead of firing Bolaven, his manager ties Bolaven onto the palm tree, leaving Bolaven for evacuation. And now, typhoon winds breaks a palm tree off the ground and Bolaven gets blown away into the Pacific Ocean and knocked unconscious facings upwards but is drowned by the typhoon. * Way to Die #967: ''Goemon Burning (a.k.a. Cooking Japanese)'' On October 8, 1594, in Japan. An inventor named Toyotomi Hideyoshi invented a large iron kettle-shaped bathtub and placed a Japanese traitor named Ishikawa Goemon, who is placed in the bathtub and is sentenced to death, by boiling alive. After Ishikawa Goemon has cooked to death as executed, Toyotomi Hideyoshi has named this bathtub, a goemonburo, meaning "Goemon Bath" in Japanese. * Way to Die #41: ''Peril Harbor (a.k.a. Attack on Pearl Harbor)'' On December 7, 1941, in Pearl Harbor, HI. The war has begun. A Japanese soldier, Hatamoto, stole an old-time jet from Japan, while an American soldier, Harold, stole another one-time jet from USA. As those who prepare for peril danger and since there's no way out, they both watch in horror and prepare for crash landing into each other and falling down onto Pearl Harbor. They both died. * Way to Die #6: ''Cable Car Crashed (a.k.a. Slam Downfall)'' On June 1, 2010, in Tbilisi. Two people, Jasper & Mandy, are riding in the cable car on a ropeway route between Rustaveli Avenue and Mount Matsminda, when suddenly, the hauling rope brake the lower car rolled down generating higher speed (brakes didn't work), on reaching lower cable car support mast it slammed and broken hauling rope which tore a cabin apart and caused Jasper & Mandy to fall from 20 meters of height onto rooftops and ground, and both were killed in the accident. * Way to Die #49: ''Frost-Bitch (a.k.a. Jackie Frostbite)'' On December 13, 2013, in Augusta, ME. During an extremely cold snowstorm, a traitorous woman named Jackie Forrester (parody of Judith Cengiz) has been stripped out and hogties onto the tower by her work boss instead of firing her for posting explicit pictures online earlier (which aren't shown). Jackie screams for help, but no one has come to her aide, because her tongue got stuck on the frozen tower and her boss left early and abandoned her. Unable to escape, Jackie Forrester was naked and her skin suffers extremely frostbite, causing her to die from excessive hypothermia. Episode 116: "The Weather Outside is Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: A tornado-related event in this episode - See "Way to Die #953"). * Way to Die #953: ''Torna-Part by a Twister (a.k.a. Twister Act-ality)'' On May 3, 1999, in Newcastle, OK. Two wannabe stormchasers Olga & Pratt, arguing while deploying the machine, when suddenly, a tornado breaks down the powerline off the wires, landing on Olga & Pratt, killing them both by the electrocution before swept off by a tornado. * Way to Die #960: ''Gas-Plosion (a.k.a. Gasoline Blast-Off)'' On March 1, 2017, in Albany, NY. A convicted killer named Sergio Romotino (parody of Vincent Gigante) escapes from prison, and stole the car and drives off but the police surrounds Sergio, and instead of giving up and went back to prison, Sergio decides to end his own life. He poured gasoline all over himself and as he lights up a match and fires onto himself doused by gasoline, it creates a self-destruction, blows up a car, killing Sergio Romotino, and the police gloat about his death. * Way to Die #532: ''Es-Scar-Lator (a.k.a. Step Out And Die)'' On June 30, 2006, in Mobile, AL. An obnoxious impatient named Dave Russert (parody of William Rousen & David Ison) is late for the Football Friday Night, broke through the ticket scanning man breaks through the security and goes upstairs on the escalator but the security guards blocked Dave by the escalator and decide to end Dave's life so they pushed him into a gap that suddenly appeared at the upper end of an escalator after a floor panel collapsed under his feet before falling into the gap, pulling into the machniery, and is killed and the security guards clapping and gloating about Dave's death. * Way to Die #708: ''Gang Bang-Cock (a.k.a. Thai-Slammed)'' On May 15, 2013, in Bangkok, Thailand. A gangster named Phan has makes love to his "friend" named Suki, who refuses. But Suki has an idea. She hog-ties Phan's arms and legs onto the bed, and she uses an assault rifle to fire Phan in the "uprights" between his legs and Phan was killed in the gunfire, much to Suki's happiness. * Way to Die #725: ''Tanks-A-Lot (a.k.a. Drowned Inside)'' On January 12, 2018, in Seattle, WA. A disobedient teenage girl named Petunia Morris (parody of Penny Bjorkland & Patricia Silberstein) is taken away by her strict parents from Petunia's boyfriend and went to the motel. As they took Petunia to the roof, the opened the door of the water tank, hog-tie her all over (including her mouth so she can't scream) and put her inside of the water tank, closed the door and locked it, moved out and abandoned Petunia, who died from drowning inside of a water tank. * Way to Die #758: ''Thomas the Pain Engine (a.k.a. Choo-Choo Happens)'' On January 11, 2018, in Olympia, WA. A criminal named Thomas Silberstein, who has just stolen a car and makes a clean getaway from the cops and decides to go to the house of his girlfriend's (especially Petunia, but is taken away by her strict parents to Seattle). Unfortunately, when Thomas was being pursued, he forgot to fill the gas tank. When he's running over some train tracks, he runs out of fuel. Then, a train comes and crushes him and the car completely wiping him out, much to the happiness of the police. * Way to Die #792: ''Gas-Phyxiation (a.k.a. Butane Huffing)'' On April 11, 2017, in Trenton, NJ. A teenage boy named Mike Mallory wants to get high by using an excessive amount of butane gas, but ends up dying from heart attack and asphyxiation. Episode 117: "A Picture of Death" (TITLE DERIVED FROM: A "Bat Masterson" episode of the same name.) * Way to Die #806: ''Die-abetes (a.k.a. Die-abetic Shock)'' On April 29, 2015, in La Crosse, WI. Everybody dies from diabetes every now and then, including one victim named Nicole Palmer (parody of Nancy Parsons), who wound up in the asylum for insane murder, got diabetes and can't regulate their blood sugar levels and if the disease isn’t tightly controlled, blood sugar can spike to abnormally high levels, a condition called hyperglycemia, or dip below normal, a condition called hypoglycemia. Both conditions are potentially life-threatening and since doctors refused to give Nicole promptly treated, she died from diabetes and congestive heart failure in a coma at the asylum. * Way to Die #816: ''The Wild Dead-Berries (a.k.a. Barry Barry Quite Contrary)'' On August 31, 2008, in Newberg, OR. A con artist named Barry, poses as a health inspector, steals a few kinds of berries, including strawberries, and as he ate each and every kind of berries, including strawberries, he suffered from "E. coli O157:H7" infections, causing him to die from toxins and illness. * Way to Die #851: ''Kl Klux Katastrophe (a.k.a. Kl Klux Klan Out)'' On July 5, 2000, in Greensboro, NC. A con artist "blackhead" named Fluke Davis (parody of David Duke), wore a ghost-like costume to join the "blockhead" team", when suddenly, they noticed there are the black hands, so the blockheads took off the costume from Fluke and pursued him & attacked him and beat him with a tree limb. They wrapped a rope around Fluke's neck and pulled on it to strangle him while they continued to beat him with a tree branch. Once him had stopped moving, they slit Fluke's throat three times to make sure he was dead. They left Duke's body hanging from a tree. * Way to Die #886: ''Ass-Whore (a.k.a. Boom-Boom in the Bottom)'' On August 1, 2002, in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. A victim named Wilbur tries to hide from his stalking ex-wife named Melody (parody of Beverley Allitt), who won't stop until she gets what she wants, so Wilbur has an idea. He brings Melody back in the house and took her to the master bedroom, hog-ties Beverly's arms and legs onto the the bed, facing downwards, pull her pants and underwear, plant a dynamite into her rectum, lights up a dynamite and Wilbur evacuates from the master's bedroom, and the dynamite explodes, destroying her "rear-end bottom", and Melody dies from explosion injuries and exsanguation, much to Wilbur's relief. * Way to Die #842: ''Dirty Blistered (a.k.a. Admit De-Feet-Dead)'' On January 13, 2006, in Scranton, PA. A criminal man named Alvin Stanley (parody of Michael Stevenson) poses as a taxi driver, drives away after the death of an Amish lady without a bible earlier. As Alvin Stanley drives to the lake, he got out of the taxi car and abandons it in the lake, he tries to flee, but his both feet hit the big rock, and he trips onto the ground and as he took off his shoes, he noticed he got a blisters on both his feet. He was fallen ill with fever and infection that caused him to die from spesis. * Way to Die #825: ''Nuts To Crotch (a.k.a. Much Ado About Nutting)'' On February 3, 2007, in Rockford, IL. A former convict named Ned Roberts (parody of R. Kelly), poses as a singer engaging in sex with a black woman named Rose Kendra and relieving himself on her, until Ned was caught by Rose's muscular husband named Paul Neil, who throws Rose out of the house and Paul instantly kills Ned Roberts by grabbing his crotch and squeezing his testicles really hard...and his nuts have been crushed. * Way to Die #855: ''E-Zap-Orated (a.k.a. X'd Ray Corruption)'' On May 18, 2014, in Emmett, MI, a scientist named, Oliver Emmanuel, who lied about knowledge with chemistry has to now study... the water cycle in the lab. Oliver drinks beer and soon becomes high and tampers with a microwave (that explodes, but not killing him) and a jet pack that launches him into the air but he lands unscathed. Then he sees a beta ray gun. He tampers with it, and accidentally pulls the trigger and the ray-gun blasts a hole right through the scientist's skull. Episode 118: "Death in Time" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of Henry Jaglom's 2009 movie title "Irene in Time".) * Way to Die #38: ''Sus-Pecked (a.k.a. Pigeons Against Person)'' On August 6, 2017, in Oak Creek, WI. A perfect suspect named Walter goes has fled from the police and went to the tower building after he murdered his ex-wife earlier, where he hides in the ledge outside, when suddenly, some pigeons are coming for Walter. The pigeons are pecking on Walter, and he tries to fend them off, only to fall off the building some stories down to his death, and he dies from massive internal injuries with pecking accidents caused by pigeons. * Way to Die #84: ''Mi-Am-Mense Rice (a.k.a. Miami Rice)'' On July 18, 2009, in Miami, FL. Two thieves, Yzma (parody of Lyda Trueblood) and Singh (parody of Yaser Said), go on the run to Miami, after the death of their two teenage daughters earlier and robbed the Japanese rice cakes recently. But the police surrounded two thieves, and instead of surrender, they both have to end their own lives by putting few rice cakes into their own mouths, dried up saliva and choked to death. * Way to Die #23: ''Swiss Piss (a.k.a. Nothing Else Matterhorn)'' On January 28, 2010, in Zermatt, Switzerland. A couple, Virginia & Angus, makes out by the Matterhorn and started to go wee-wee on each other, when suddenly, an avalanche is coming from the Matterhorn and crashes through the building and both were wiped out by an avalanche, and died from suffocation. * Way to Die #707: ''F***-Sawed (a.k.a. Breaking the Saw)'' On June 1, 2014, in Montgomery, AL. A criminal named Buck Sawyer, who escaped from prison earlier, ties a bucksaw to a chain and hangs it up on his warehouse for decoration. The chain snaps due to the bucksaw's weight and the bucksaw falls into the Buck's open mouth, where it shreds his brain, goes down his throat (destroying his vertebrate, caratoid, and jugular) and lands on the chest region and cuts up his heart & lungs before exiting the body, causing him to die instantly. * Way to Die #741: ''Prostate of Disgraced (a.k.a. Compli-Cancer)'' On March 23, 2011, in San Francisco, CA. There are some people who died from all kinds of cancer every now and then...including one. A criminal convict named Grace (parody of Gaile Owens), who is in Alcatraz Prison for murder long ago, was terminally ill and was unable to undergo chemotherapy to treat his prostate cancer. On May 29, 2011, Grace died in prison, due to complications from prostate cancer. * Way to Die #732: ''Preg-Monia (a.k.a. Born & Died on a Sad Day)'' On August 14, 2010, in Virginia Beach, VA. There are some women who survived after birth, and some women who died after birth...including one. A woman named Lisa Carlson who went to the hospital with her husband Randall. And as Lisa gives birth to a baby, she's in critical pain. A short time later after birth, Lisa died from painful complications with pneumonia, much to crisis of Randall and the baby. * Way to Die #793: ''Sin-Toxicated (a.k.a. Moon-Shunning)'' On December 16, 2016, in Lancaster, PA. On the night of a full moon, a wannabe Amish citizen named Brandon Davidson (parody of Dale Bruner) goes to the Amish barn, stole toxic bottle and a moonshine, mixed together, creating a hooch, but before the Amish adults can look for Brandon and shuns him away, he drank a bottle of hooch (combo of toxic & moonshine) but unfortunately, he died from toxic poisoning because he got all "hooched" up. Episode 119: "The Death Identity" (TITLE REFERENCES: A spoof of the 1988 TV Mini-Series and the 2002 movie title "The Bourne Identity".) * Way to Die #854: Sealed Inside ''(a.k.a. Trapped and Sealed)'' On June 5, 2015, in Culpeper, VA. A troublemaking teenage girl named Rashida Hennings (parody of Rajvinder Kaur & Huajiao Zhuang) has failed in Summer School earlier shall end by her strict parents, Khan & Christie, who hog-tied Rashida and put her into the sealed tower Khan & Christie built, but only three sides and a top part, though they put her in so Rashida can't escape and her strict parents decide to finish building by sealing and trapping her inside, and the sealed tower has built. With no one (not even her strict parents) hear her, Rashida dies from starvation, dehydration & asphyxiation. * Way to Die #811: ''Game Beaten (a.k.a. Videogame Violence)'' On March 18, 2011, in Launderhill, FL. An addicted videogame player named Marion Hartman (parody of Helen Moore) couldn't stop playing videogames instead of going on a date with her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend named Gunther, so he decides to "dump" her, by unplugging the game, and beats Marion with a videogame council machine in the head and on the heart causing Marion to die from videogame beating injuries. * Way to Die #884: ''Hoarse-Backed Riding (a.k.a. Strike By A Stallion)'' On December 15, 2017, in Omaha, NE. A spoiled man named Ness Robards (parody of Larry Nassar & Christopher Reeve) has dumped by his now ex-girlfriend for attempting to have sex with a stallion named Claude. And as Ness Robards has receptive anal intercourse with Claude, Ness got kicked out of the farmhouse by Claude with his hoofbeats, causing Claude to sustained a cervical spinal injury and a perforated colon, causing Claude's death. * Way to Die #727: ''Hip-O-Critic (a.k.a. You Only Die Twice)'' On November 11, 2011, in Van Nuys, CA. A grocery store critic named Melvin, who's a hipacrit, had failed in several stores, suffers a stroke after someone tells him his grocery store "sucks" an hour before "Real Critics" come to review his store, but survives. When he's giving the real critics a tour around his store, he slips and trips over an unorganized orange on the floor and lands on a pointy-sales sign, impaling his chest blade and cracked it, sends sharp bone shards in his chest and the sign bent in his chest, cutting, slicing and impaling his heart and finally impaling his abdomen, causing him to die from internal bleeding and cardiac arrhythmia. * Way to Die #768: Nerve Damn-Aged (a.k.a. Touched Down) On September 17, 1993, in Baltimore, MD. A panicked woman named Martha Caplin (parody of Irene Maslin & Michelle Creed) has sensitive body and skin tries to run away from her boyfriend named Roy but no matter how hard she tried, she can't escape and she hides in a same spot, as Roy is behind her, he touches a nerve on her neck, linking the brain to the central nervous system, causing Martha to die from seizures. * Way to Die #773: ''Sky Die (a.k.a. Fall Down From the Sky)'' On September 6, 2012, in Durham, NC. A convicted criminal named Mark Calvin (parody of Gerald Metcalf) is fly away from the police, goes into the plane and takes off shortly, flies in the sky, but unfortunately, Mark was surprised by a parachutist named Irwin, who's an off-duty cop, shows Mark a police badge, and Mark was surprised and as he opens the plane door, he jumps off, without a parachute, plunge two-miles to his death, meaning he dies from plunged injuries, much to Irwin's happiness. * Way to Die #795: ''Dahmer of the Dead (a.k.a. Incarcerate-Dead)'' On November 28, 1994, in Portage, WI. A serial sex offending killer named Donny Jefferson (parody of Jeffrey Dahmer) is incarcerated in maximum security prison, has beaten to death by another inmate with a dumbbell that destroys Donny in the head and his heart. Episode 120: "The President of Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof about "The Presidents of the United States".) * Way to Die #12: ''Bridge Out (a.k.a. Fall From London Bridge)'' On August 26, 2013, in London, England. A lady named Fairuza Donaldson (parody of Laura Doyle & Laura Fair), who is unfair, because other women hated Fairuza and as she tries to stalk her opponent rivals, they decide to go chase after Fairuza, who's trying to flee to the London bridge, but she is surrounded by her opponent rivals. With no place left to run, Fairuza decides to end her own life leaping off the London Bridge and onto the Thames River, causing her to die from drowning, much to the happiness of her opponent rivals. * Way to Die #18: ''Oneself and Doneself (a.k.a. Bibli-Killed)'' On March 18, 2009, in San Francisco, CA. A delinquent student named Gill Barron, who is sent to the Alcatraz after stealing a Gideon's Bible and burning down the church. Instead of reading a Gideon's Bible, he attempts to swallow a Gideon's Bible, but ends up choking to death, but the prison guards don't care or notice, thinking Gill's faking it. * Way to Die #903: ''Dis-Pwned (a.k.a. Running Out)'' On November 8, 2004, in Toledo, OH. An expelled student named Oswald Bradley, who is hereby kicked out of the house by his strict parents, has decided to run away from home non-stop for several hours, but ends up dying from seizure-related complications. * Way to Die #984: ''Jake 'N' Shake (a.k.a. Shook Off)'' On December 17, 2016, in Jacksonville, FL. A muscular man named Tobias has a dwarf man named Jake, who likes to shake things up, like shaking up a bag of potato chips making a mess and shaking a soda pop can that splashes on Tobias. Furious, Tobias decides to end Jake's like, as Tobias shakes Jake to death, meaning Jake dies from blunt force trauma and vigorous shaking. * Way to Die #974: ''Hunger Strike-Out (a.k.a. Fraternity Starvation)'' On July 1, 2000, in Manhattan, NY. A cold-blooded murderer named Rob Edwards (parody of Ronald Easterbrook), who is sent to the solitary for posing a serious threat to the guards, goes on a hunger strike and refused to eat foods for a whole year and as they open the solitary door, the guards noticed Rob Edwards died from starvation a year later, and the guards gloated about Rob Edwards' death. * Way to Die #922: ''Stair Lift-Off (a.k.a. Wedge-Dead)'' On March 8, 2001, in Baton Rouge, LA. A woman named Holly Nicholson (parody of Nicole Hollinshead), who murdered her husband, tries to escape from the house, when suddenly, Holly toppled backwards downstairs and got her head wedged between the metal rung of the electric seat and the wall. She screams for help, but no one comes to her aide. Holly got her head trapped in a stair lift until she died from accidental injuries several hours right before the police finally found Holly, the now-deceased deadly woman. * Way to Die #956: ''Disney-Banned (a.k.a. Abusement Park)'' On June 5, 1999, in Orlando, FL, A former criminal named Chris McGregor (parody of Chester Burge & George Joseph Cvek), who works at an amusement park for quick cash. He then decides to become a mugger, and threatens an old lady named Darlene Carlson, but Chris is crushed to death by a roller coaster that went off its tracks and him 200 lbs of instant karma. Episode 121: "Journey to the Center of Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of Jules Verne's novel "Journey to the Center of the Earth".) * Way to Die #423: ''Malnutrition Pact (a.k.a. Up To No Food)'' On December 18, 2009, in Seattle, WA. A man with a bad mood named Albert Rowan (parody of Robert Arvizu) tries to stalk his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend named Bonnie Court (parody of Courtney Burton), in her own house. But he was getting caught by Bonnie so Albert hides in an empty shack, but Bonnie decides to lock the door and ties in chains and boards up windows so Albert can't escape and Bonnie returns home. Albert tries to scream for help but no one hears him and no one comes to his aide. Because he was locked and trapped inside of the shack, Albert Rowan died from the combined effects of malnutrition, dehydration, and cardiac arrest. * Way to Die #467: ''Bad Altitude (a.k.a. Forever And Everest)'' On December 12, 1999, in Mt. Everest. A former criminal named Marc Pierre (parody of Paolo Macchiarini), poses as a mountain climber, though he has a bad attitude. He tried to climbs upwards all the way to the top, but unfortunately he never makes it to the top. Instead Marc Pierre dies from illness caused by altitude sickness. * Way to Die #482: ''Penetrate-Dead (a.k.a. Shooting Through)'' On August 9, 2014, in Los Angeles, CA. A former criminal named Rosemary, who wants to be an actress, but unfortunately, her businessman named Harley Manley, informs her that she's been a criminal, so she goes into the car, when suddenly, Harley fires a bullet from a rifle, entered through a license plate, hit her in the back, passed through her chest and went through the front windshield, killing her, much to Harley's happiness. * Way to Die #530: ''Iced Downfall (a.k.a. Ice Fallen)'' On May 23, 2002, in the Hymalayas. A con man named Herman Charleston (parody of Charlie Smithart), poses as a mountain climber, and hides in a cave, inside of a mountain, and as he bangs on the ground, he was killed by the icefall impalements from the top. * Way to Die #921: ''The Rapes of Wrath (a.k.a. Valley of Death Dolls)'' On February 14, 2016, in Hartford, CT. A teenage boy named Ben and a teenage girl named Darby, who went to the abandoned building in the valley, thinking it looks like a dollhouse. Ben and Darby act like dolls, so they undressed and starting having sex so bad. They raped each other so bad. But unfortunately, they don't have condoms or other protections, and they both died from STDs (Sexual Transmitted Diseases) and other illness. * Way to Die #564: ''Fatigue-Dead (a.k.a. Collapsing Imminent)'' On May 6, 2006, in Tazlina, AK. A wannabe mountain climber named Jack Leroy tries to climb up one of the mountains of Alaska. And he went to the top, but he was totally fatigued and collapsed, lying dead from exhaustion. * Way to Die #987: Nailed In (a.k.a. Store Wars) On May 23, 2014, in Bienville Parish, LA. A robbery couple, Connie & Brian, robbed the money from the cash register from the store, but unfortunately, a few of the construction workers use high-powered nail guns to shoot Connie & Brian in their heads and upper chests, causing them both to die from impalements, much to the relief and happiness of a store clerk. Episode 122: "May the Death be With You" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of the "Star Wars" quote "May the Force be with You.") * Way to Die #972: ''Couch Fold-Dead (a.k.a. Ouch By Couch)'' On May 24, 2014, in Odessa, TX. A failed ice skater named Sonia Hastings (parody of Tonya Harding) tries to hide the couch from her mother, but instead of finding her and spank Sonia, her mother decides to end Sonia's life, by kicking a handle that released a folding mechanism for the couch, left the room, and abandoned Sonia forever. The couch had folded away into the wall trapping Sonia Hastings within and killing her from couch-folding asphyxiation. * Way to Die #466: ''Car E-Raced (a.k.a. The Last Race)'' On September 30, 2005, in Cholame, CA. A wannabe car racer named Gene Jones (parody of James Dean) and a factory-trained mechanic, Walt Roscoe, preparing for the weekend sports car races, when all of a sudden, Gene had been extricated from the mangled cockpit, his left foot had been crushed between the clutch and brake pedal. Gene dies from severely injuries as he took the brunt of the crash with a broken neck and several internal and external injuries. * Way to Die #542: ''Ball Breaker (a.k.a. World Record Broken)'' On July 7, 2017, in New York City, NY. A former criminal named Andy Pakula (parody of Rodney Alcala) poses as a World Record Breaker. To do so, his ex-girlfriend named Alicia Roberts, who volunteer to give him a "World Record" breaker. As Andy lies down faces upward, and Alicia smashes Rodney's "world record" between his legs with metal baseball bat several times, causing Andy Pakula to die from "world record breaking" injuries. And the audiences applaud to Alicia. * Way to Die #762: ''Fag-Pole (a.k.a. Death on a Flagpole)'' On June 14, 2010, in Buffalo, NY. A criminal named Rodney Johnson, stole some flags and goes to the Buffalo City Hall Building, but is pursued by the police and goes to the observation-deck of the 28th floor. Surrounded, Rodney threatens the police with the sharp top flagpole, but the police bravery pushes Rodney off of the observation deck. During his fall a gust of wind blew him about 15 ft. out of his initial trajectory, and he was impaled through the back and out the chest on a 40 ft. flagpole sticking up from the roof of the building’s 4th floor landing, much to the horror of the police. * Way to Die #576: ''Gas X'd (a.k.a. Smoke-Smacked Chimney)'' On January 21, 2018, in Sioux Falls, SD. A couple named Tyler (parody of Terry Caffey) and Patty (parody of Penny Caffey) tries to call their daughter, Elisha, but she refused to take their call. Speaking of Elisha, she and her boyfriend, Devin, lodged a lot of packets into the chimney, causing the carbon monoxide to flood the whole house, and Tyler & Patty died from carbon monoxide poisoning, much to the happiness of Elisha & Devin. * Way to Die #470: ''Hoop Screams (a.k.a. Basket-Fallin')'' On March 4, 2017, in Los Angeles, CA. A wannabe basketball player named Garth Hamilton (parody of Hank Gathers) steals the basketball from their own teammates and prepares to jump from one of them and hits the glass hoop guard, shattering it, and his leg got caught in the hoop, tearing up, and the hoop guard comes crashing down onto the floor, with Garth falls to his death and he was impaled on glass shards from the hoop accident, much to the horror of his own basketball teammates. * Way to Die #562: ''Fry-Head (a.k.a. Hot Topic)'' On August 14, 2013, in Sacramento, CA. A con man named Ryan Goodwin (parody of Brian McGrory), poses as an author, who steals people's ideas and topics and makes people think he came up with the ideas goes to a restaurant. Ryan then is confronted by a real author named Milo, who coincidentally happened to read Ryan's books. Ryan runs into the kitchen, but he slips because the janitor was mopping the floor. Ryan hits the stove, where a boiling pot of water topples over Ryan and scalds his face with 3rd-degree burns, causing his death within minutes. Episode 123: "Death Matters" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the popular TV series "Family Matters".) * Way to Die #543: ''Mono-Failed (a.k.a. Failed-Road Train)'' On April 22, 2006, in Tokyo, Japan, a con artist named Kouichi, poses as a monorail engineer went into the abandoned monorail which no one is riding in. But unfortunately, he was poorly unemployed and accidentally turns on the monorail in the cockpit and goes for a ride. When another monorail train back into Kouichi's cockpit during a failed rail switch-over, he was killed in an abandoned monorail. * Way to Die #456: ''Spastic Wrapped (a.k.a. Wrapped Up)'' On July 16, 2007, in Parker Strip, AZ. A woman named Cassie Emerson (parody of Essie Bible & Carlet Michelle Blake) has a string of bad relationships and was poor & spoiled, because she has an ugly face. And everyone calls Cassie Emerson names. To prevent them from seeing her face, she wraps her head in a plastic wrap, but unfortunately, she was suffocating herself, causing her to die from autoerotic asphyxia, and people clapping. * Way to Die #760: ''Jet Die (a.k.a. Down Fallen)'' On June 22, 1990, in Los Angeles, CA. A man named Matt Archer (parody of Arthur Mitchell) tries to get onto the wheel-well of a jet (where his soon-to-be ex-wife goes on for a flight) in an attempt to stowaway on the flight from the Jet Port, but when the angle of the wheel-well shifted as the jet ascended, Matt Archer loses his grip from the wheel-well and falls 200 ft. to his death. * Way to Die #563: ''Mosquito'd (a.k.a. Die-Agnosis)'' On August 14, 2001, in Charleston, WV, a con artist woman named Deanna Berger (parody of Kimberly Diane Cargill), poses as a nurse tries to examine a diagnosis from her dwarf patient, when suddenly, some infected mosquitoes show up, biting Deanna on her skin, spreading West Nile virus, causing her to become ill with yellow fever and died from diseased illness within few days. * Way to Die #481: ''Rotate-Dead (a.k.a. Clock Geared Out)'' On May 31, 2006, in London, England. A wannabe clock repairman named Bob tries to look for clock rotating gears, but all of a sudden he fell into onto of the gears that rotating to move the clock hands, and Bob is crushed between gears, causing him to die from rotating & crushing injuries. * Way to Die #717: ''Bang Bang-am Styled (a.k.a. Gang-Stunned)'' On November 17, 2010, in Spokane, WA. A gangster named Antwone Koresh, who nicknamed himself "Gang-am I", decide to have a gang war, with his "homies". The mobster named Phillip Kameron, who wins and shoots blanks into the air, and his friends follow suit. One mobster, Rob Venice, had a gun loaded, and when Rob shoots the bullets lands into Gang-am I's heart, Antwone Koresh is shot and killed. * Way to Die #545: ''Apollo 1 & Done (a.k.a. Spaced Out)'' On February 21, 2017, in the space by the Planet Earth, astronauts died from accidents in space every now and then...including one. A wannabe astronaut named Nelson Alexander (parody of Neil Armstrong) goes into space with an Apollo space, but Nelson took off the astronaut suit and helmet because there's a faulty problem in the rocket, causing to become an explosion in a minute. He opens the hatch, only to get sucked into space. He can't breathe, because there's no air. He ends up dying of explosive decompression while the rocket explodes. Category:Horror Category:Horror Comedy Category:Horror TV Shows Category:Revivals Category:Paramount Network Category:FremantleMedia Category:1000 Ways To Die Category:TV Series